


Anyone want a sip of polyjuice?

by Xila51



Series: Hogwart boys [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bangtan Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Polyjuice Potion, Potions, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xila51/pseuds/Xila51
Summary: "Hyung, look! They still have the Have A New Ear Day drinks!" Huening kai said bouncing with excitement. The 5 of them crowded around the bright colored cabinet looking at the lone polyjuice bottle."I say we have jimin hyung have a taste of his poison!" Yeonjun declared.The 5 younger boys decide to get revenge on jimin by slipping in polyjuice in his drink. Of course, nothing goes as planned.A sequel to "Have A New Ear Day polyjuice for sale!" but can be read by itself.A fluffy story between the 12 wizards at hogwarts.
Series: Hogwart boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743139
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Anyone want a sip of polyjuice?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Have A New Ear Day! Polyjuice on sale and would explain why they wanted to prank jimin but can be read as a stand alone. 
> 
> I know polyjuice doesn't turn people into animals but I couldn't think of the right potion or make one up.  
> They're sorted into: 
> 
> Hufflepuff= hueningkai, taehyung, hoseok, soobin  
> Ravenclaw= namjoon, taehyun  
> Gryffindor= jungkook, jin, beomgyu  
> Slytherin= yeonjun, yoongi, jimin
> 
> Namjoon and soobin are brothers  
> Yeonjun and taehyung are brothers

"Come on soobin! We need to counteract jimin's prank!" Yeonjun said excitedly tugging on soobins and beomgyus arms into Weaslys joke shop. Taehyun and huening kai strolled next to them leisurely with linked arms. 

Stepping into Weasleys' Wizaed Wheezes was like being thrown into an adult version of a children's playing area. An array of bright colored boxes linked each rack. The love potion isle seemed particularly popular. The purple display was swamped with giggling boys and girls discussing their plans for a successful confession on the upcoming valentines day. In another corner, a couple of boys stacked their shopping cauldron high with skiving snack boxes in preparation for excusing themselves during exam week. With objects occasionally blasting unsuspecting customers with confetti and the dense traffic of students pakcing the shop, the store was a organized mess. 

"I don't know.. jimin hyung didn't really mean it. I don't want anything going wrong like last time" soobin shuddered at the memory of him and taehyung having to suffer through Madam Pomfrey's scoldings in the end when they ended up asking her for help. They waited a whole week before they gave up hoping it would reverse itself. Taehyung hyung didn't seem to mind but soobin himself felt miserable at every students' curious glance and passing tease. His brother, namjoon had teased him about it and even took a picture for memory. Yeonjun had started to get whiny when he was unable to play with his human ears after a day. Taehyun and beomgyu began to start dropping carrots in his bag because they felt soobin needed "rabbit snacks". Huening kai too started to compare him to his gray rabbit plushy named sweet potato. He was tired of having his young friend repeatedly rub his tummy because that's apparently what huening kai did with his doll. 

His train of thought was broken with a particularly harsh tug on the arm. 

"Ow! Yeonjun!" Soobin scowled at his blue haired friend while rubbing his arm. 

"Hyung, look! They still have the Have A New Ear drinks!" Huening kai said bouncing with excitement. The 5 of them crowded around the bright colored cabinet looking at the lone polyjuice bottle. 

"I say we have jimin hyung have a taste of his poison!" Yeonjun declared.

"Shouldn't we get something else? I'm sure there's something worse here" taehyun said glancing around evilly. 

"Nah! I think we should get it. Look there's only one left too. Its fate!" Beomgyu clapped his hands determinedly and held the murky bottle tightly. 

"I..I don't know" soobin bit his lip indecisively. He wanted to say no but his 4 friends were looking with such sparkly eyes, he didnt have the power to deny them of anything. 

"Al-alright. If we get into trouble, I'm blaming it on you guys" he huffed. 

"Woo-hoo!" They cheered and rushed the taller boy to the check out before he could change his mind. 

That evening : 

"You put it in this bottle right?" Soobin asked worryingly. He peered into the melon ade nervously. His hands sweated profusely. What if jimin got mad at him? What if he couldn't turn back? What if-

His thoughts ended abruptly when he felt the bottle being taken away from his hands. 

"I'll give it him since you seem so worried hyung. It'll be fine. Jimin hyung won't get mad and its a harmless prank." Taehyun reassured him. He could read all of soobins concerns with his sharp eyes. He held the special drink tightly in anticipation.

"Here, hold this instead" taehyun shifted the bag of green drinks into soobin's hands.

"OK you're sure that's the bottle right?"

"Yes hyung, this is the fifth time you asked" taehyun laughed before linking his arm with him in consolidation. Huening kai smiled while he walked alongside lugging a similar bulky looking bag full of drinks. 

"I wonder what animal it would turn jimin hyung into" taehyun's eyes sparkled with childish excitement. Soobin sometimes really wondered if the sorting hat put taehyun in the wrong dorm. Taehyun would've been a good slytherin. 

"Hurry up guys, we need to be there right before quidditch practice ends." Huening kai said animatedly as he rushed the two boys. 

"Ok the plan is to give it to jimin when he finishes practice ok?" 

"We know hyung!" 

They stepped onto the practice field and waved at their other friends on the stands. 

Namjoon ruffled their hair while hoseok and jin hugged them with greetings on every breath. Yoongi gave them all a quiet smile and quick pat on the back before settling lazily on the seat again. Jungkook and taehyung gave them a wave before returning back to each other to bicker about their creature care class. Beomgyu hugged them tightly and cocked his toward soobin's bag of drinks in confusion. Huening kai flicked his head towards taehyun to signify the change of plans. Beomgyu nodded in understanding before reaching for a drink from huening kai. 

The 3 boys passed out drinks while taehyun placed the special drink beside his feet. He knew soobin would be too worried to prank others but he wasn't. He bounced his toes in eagerness. Sometimes he thinks he should've been in slytherin. 

They chatted another half an hour while watching the slytherin quiditch team practice. Yeonjun soared effortlessly swinging his beater bat. He was so giddy he couldn't concentrate. His feet swung around the air in impaticence while his eyes followeed jimin flit around unknowingly chasing after the quaffle. 

Quidditch practice concluded with a light heart and the two slytherins headed to their friends. Yeonjun rushed ahead and sat quickly next to taehyun. He wanted a good seat to watch. Hmm, soobin was supposed to hold the drink so he shouldn't drink the bottle at soobin's feet. Licking his wind chapped lips, he quickly reached for the drink next to taehyun and twisted the cap off. 

"Yeonjun! Wait stop-" huening kai shouted waving his hands frantically when he saw the blue haired boy start to drink the ade. Taehyun whipped his head just in time to see the slytherin gulp the juice. He heard an audible gasp from soobin and a disbelieving laugh from beomgyu. 

"Why? What's wrong?" The unknowing hyungs stared at the younger boys in confusion. 

"Hey guys" jimin said announcing his arrival. He dropped his old nimbus 3000 broom on the floor and reached for soobin's bottle for a sip. Man, he really needed to protest for drink breaks at the next practice, he thought. 

Yeonjun pulled a disgusted face at the taste. Gross , he thought. It tasted like soiled cabbages. He made a wretching face. His head started to burn, especially his scalp. He scratched the top of his head harshly to stop the tingle. That's strange, he thought. He felt a growing furry bump on his head. Did his hair get tangled up from the wind? He cocked his head in confusion as he continued to follow the growing patch with his fingers. He felt 3 smooth hoops at the edge before the furry piece ended with a tip. He ran his hand quickly through the other side of his head and felt a similar pair of bands adorning the other furry tip too. 

"Yeonjun..you..your ears.." someone spoke up.

They all blinked in shock and silence. 

"My ears? What about them? Did they fall off??" Yeonjun patted the sides of his head. Oh no... he had no ears! He frantically looked around on the floor for a pair of human ears. He was just gifted earrings for his birthday from the younger boys and he did not want to lose them already. 

"Yeonjun, you have fox ears now" jin laughed, pointing to the top of his head. Yeonjun cocked his head in confusion again . Jimin should've had funny ears, not him. To appease himself, he patted his head again to make sure he had nothing. Wait..the furry tufts on his head and thin bands.. 

Yeonjun's jaw dropped in understanding. Oh no..he drank the polyjuice instead! But soobin should've been holding it..why was taehyun the one that had it? He looked between his two friends questiongly. Soobin looked crestfallen and guilty between a giggling huening kai and laughing taehyun. He angrily pinched taehyun's thigh with a pout. 

"Aww my baby brother is now a fox!" Taehyung reached forward and hugged the younger. 

"Hyung stop it" yeonjun muttered, his older brother's body vibrated with giggles as he held him in a crushing hug. He heard the rest of them join in on the laughter and the atmosphere turned warm again. 

"Did you try to get back at me? " jimin wiped a tear from his eyes at laughing so hard. 

"I can't believe you guys made the same mistake" yoongi said in between laughs. 

Hoseok reached forward and tugged on yeonjuns ear, giddy at how soft they were. Yeonjun shoved his brother aside and crossed his hands across his chest. 

"Really guys? That was the last one left too." Yeonjun said in frustration.

"It looks cool, hyung. Don't worry" beomgyu gave two thumbs up before taking a sip of his own ade. 

"Totally! You really look like a slytherin now" jungkook wheezed out.

"Slytherins don't look foxy, jungkook. You still look good though,"Namjoon advocated. 

"R-really?" Yeonjuns anger was placated at the compliments he got. A smile tugged on his lips when he saw his friends nod vigrously in response. 

"Sorry hyung" soobin was the only one not smiling. His eyes remained his feet with guilt.

"Nah, don't worry about it. If I look good in it, I'm OK with it" yeonjun said while tugging on soobins ears reassuringly. 

The slytherin couldn't wait for their next outing to the joke shop. He was determined to get back at them for laughing. They wouldn't even know what hit them, he thought evilly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like yeonjun would be the type to fall for his own pranks 😄
> 
> Leave a message on your thoughts or ideas for other things to write about.


End file.
